This invention is related to curtains disposed in a building opening usually closed only by a roll-up door formed of a series of interconnecting ribs, and more specifically, toward such a curtain that can be readily raised and lowered in a position adjacent the roll-up door.
Many industrial buildings have one or more relatively large openings, such as a doorway. A roll-up door is conventionally mounted in the opening so that it can be raised to admit a vehicle and then lowered to block the opening. Such a door is usually made of a series of horizontal, interconnected ribs that permit the door to be formed into a roll adjacent the top of the door opening.
The conventional door structure, when closed, usually permits air to pass from the exterior of the building into the interior. During extremely cold weather, the interior of the building in the vicinity of the door, is very difficult to heat and is uncomfortable for workmen to perform their jobs.